Reaching Beyond the Past
by LizzyLiza
Summary: Prequal to *The Other BOy Who Lived* Changed rating. Not really PG-13 yet but it will be soon. Unless death makes it PG-13... R/R please!!
1. Snow Falls

  
A/N: Tu-Dum! I wrote the first part to my MWPP (LMR) prequal to The Other Boy Who Lived I hope you like it. You DO NOT have to read The Other Boy Who Lived to read this, I mean it _is_ a prequal. By the way LMR stands for Lily, Marty and Reeny. You should remember them from The Other Boy Who Lived or at least remember their names. I'm not going to say more because you probably want to read this (i hope i hope i hope) so I'll be going now. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing  
  
  
Forever and Always  
by LizzyLiza  
  
  
Reeny Lupin sat staring out her dormitory window. Snow was drifting from the sky to the already covered grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She let out a deep sigh as she watched her best friends, Lily and Marty, throw snowballs at Sirius Black. Lily was hit in the back. She spun around to see James Potter.   
Lily, who always had her wand handy, yelled a spell that sent all the falling snow in James direction. A small smile lit up Reeny's darkened face.   
The snow battle continued. Reeny noticed that each time James hit Lily, Lily's got angrier, and eventually her face was as red as her hair. Maybe that was just from the cold. But that's how it looked, and Reeny had very good eyesight.  
Reeny sighed again. How can Lily hate James? she thought.  
"Ah-hem"  
"What do you want, Remus? You're not supposed to be up here." Reeny continued to stare out the window, instead of looking at her twin brother.  
"I'm leaving soon. You know, to visit Mum."

"Is it that late already?"   
"Almost 5:30."   
"I expected it to be dark by now," Reeny commented blandly.  
"Madame Pompfrey suggested I leave early from now on."  
"I suppose it's for the best."  
"Yes."  
Remus was about to leave when his sister finally looked at him. "Be more careful this time. You nearly killed yourself last month."  
"I can't really control what I do."  
He turned to leave. "Remus." He glanced over his shoulder, pretending not to see the pleading in her eyes. "Try, will you? I couldn't stand to live without you. I don't know what would happen if  
"You'd do the same thing I would if I lost you. I'll do my best. Pray for me."  
"I always do." She turned her attention back to the window. Remus left, not seeing the tears roll down his sister's pale cheek.   
  
  
  
  
It was getting darker by the minute. Soon the grounds were empty, except for two figures creeping silently across the lawn to the Whomping Willow tree. Reeny heard pounding footsteps on the stairs, then the bright laughter she recognized.   
"I don't care how funny you think he is, Marty, I hate him."  
"Admit it Lil, you liked it." An walked an averaged size girl, with raven black hair tied back in a lavender bow (for lavender was Marty Lynn's trademark), followed by a fairly short red head.  
How come you didn't come out?" asked the red head, Lily, "you could have seen me cream James."  
"Which is why you, not James, looks like the spiting image of a very delicious pastry know only as a cream puff." "Wait is a cream puff a pastry?" Reeny laughed, hoping it didn't sound too fake. 

It did and Marty noticed, "What's up with you Ree? First you don't come with us to slaughter Sirius, now you can't even laugh right. I'm telling you James nearly killed Lily."  
"He did not!"  
Reeny contemplated the situation. She could either lie and say her stomach hurt, or she could tell what was really bothering both her and Remus. She took a deep breath, "I got a letter from my Mum this morning. Voldemort's after her."  
"No!" Marty gasped.   
"But didn't Remus just leave to visit her?" asked Lily.   
"Yes er but he'll be back soon. He just wanted to cheek up on her. She's still not feeling too well, and he wanted to make sure she's all right." Reeny started crying again. She hated lying to them, but it was what Remus wanted, and she would die before she betrayed him.   
"Oh, hunny," soothed Marty, pulling her into a hug.  
Lily joined them. "Don't worry," she cooed, "Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to her. We won't let anything happen to you either."  
"Never, never" Marty repeated.   
Reeny sniffed, "We'll always look after each other."  
"Forever."  
"And always."  
Reeny laughed, "We've definitely been around each other too long if we can finish each others sentences." 

Marty joined in, "Too true. Lil, maybe you should leave." Marty tried to pull out her wand, but it was too late. Lily already had a pillow soaring over her head.   
Lily watched from her bed as Marty and Reeny were attacked by enchanted pillows. Finally the gave up, declaring Lily the winner.   
Reeny sank down into her bed beside Lily's. "I wish I was as good at charms as you are."  
"I wish I was as good at everything as Lily is."  
Lily gave a small, bashful smile. Her good marks were well deserved, she spent lots of time in the library. "Christmas is going to be wonderful. No James and my two best friends."  
"Er Lily?" said Marty, "Didn't I tell you? I'm going to France with my parents to visit Marc. Don't you remember? I told you about visiting my brother for Christmas."  
"I think she was in the hospital wing. The Bludger got the better of her. I think she was a little off in the head."  
"Thanks," Lily groaned, "Okay, let me rephrase that. I'll be spending Christmas with my best friend." Marty looked a little hurt, but Reeny looked a little sick.  
"Well, you know when you were in the hospital wing? I know how you always want us to be together at Christmas. But I think I mentioned that I was going home during the holiday then. You know, to ease the blow."  
"I remember."  
"Thanks for telling me." Lily was getting grumpier by the minute.  
"But we did." Lily glared at them.  
"Why don't you go home too?" offered Reeny.   
"I can't. My parents decided to spend Christmas looking for chapels for dear Petunia to be married in or at least that's what my Mum said. Tuny's getting married in June. I think I will thoroughly be sick, Mum's making me be a bridesmaid." Lily pouted on her bed.   
"I have an idea," said Reeny, "Why don't you come stay with me? Mum won't mind."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, I mean she letting."  
"What?"  
"Marty, can I borrow some parchment?" A roll was thrown across the room. "Here, write to your Mum, and I'll write to mine."  
Lily leaned back against her pillows. Reeny was as stubborn as Lily herself, and once she had changed the subject, you'd never get anything out of her. Lily pushed Reeny's comment into the back of her mind. She was going to spend the holidays with Reeny anyways. "Like I said, Christmas is going to be wonderful. A perfect Potter-free week."  


  
A/N: did you like it? i bet the next parts a little predictable but im not gonna say nuttin please review. please please please please


	2. Christmas Can Be Cruel

Forever and Always 2

A/N: Tada! i did it! i wrote the second part (more like 2 parts... it's pretty long so be happy)  
  
Lily and her mother pulled in to the driveway of the Lupin's house. Lily watched the look of disgust on her mother's face. You'd think wizards would live in better houses, she muttered.  
You haven't seen the inside Mum, said Lily, It looks different on the inside.  
I'm sure it does. Are you getting out?  
I don't understand why you insisted on driving me here if your just going to criticize my friends, who, by the way, you have never met. I'm leaving. Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the car. Her mother screeched away, not bothering to yell goodbye. Lily ran up to the little blue house that was much bigger then it seemed; you just had to go inside. She rapped on the door. She could have sworn she heard whispering; but the door swung open.  
screamed Reeny, throwing her arms around her best friend's neck.  
Ow, ow, Reeny, I need to breath, laughed Lily as Reeny dragged her in by the neck.  
I can't believe you're here.  
Ree, you saw me two days ago.  
It doesn't matter I've been stuck with Remus all day. I needed female contact.  
Make me feel loved, said Julia Lupin, walking out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.  
Mrs. Lupin! Lily ran to give Reeny's mother a hug  
I missed you too, dear, chuckled Mrs. Lupin. Lily and her own mother had never gotten along. They had what some would call, different views on _everything_. Mrs. Lupin on the other hand had always been a surrogate mother to Lily, only she didn't see her too often. Mrs. Lupin always sent Lily a Christmas present, since her own parents never did.  
Go on up and put your things in Irene's room.  
pouted Reeny, don't call me that.  
If you don't like your name that's your problem.  
Come on Lily, grumbled Reeny, trudging up the stairs. Lily followed happily; after spending a day with her snobby Muggle family and her sister's even snobbier Muggle fiancé, Lily was just content to be around Wizards. Yesterday she had to spend the entire day pretending she was, as Petunia put it,   
Reeny's room was just as she remembered. The last time Lily was here was in the middle of their second year, when Sirius' father died. The wake had been at the Lupin's house. Mrs. Lupin had gone to Hogwarts with Mr. Black. The room certainty seemed more homely this time.   
Lily sat cross-legged on the spare bed. There was a little dresser next to it. Lily took out her wand and set her clothes to the task of putting themselves away. Reeny giggled.  
Lily, I almost forgot, there's a surprise for you in the living room.  
Really? What is it?   
If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise.  
Well then, let's go see what it is before e I go insane trying to guess what it is.   
Lily bolted down the steps. She was about to swing open the door to the living room when Reeny screamed, Wait! Close your eyes first. Lily did as she was told. And no peeking, Lily.  
Me, peek? Would I do something like that?  
Shut up, Lily. Reeny grabbed Lily's arm with one hand, then covered Lily's eyes with the other. Reeny kicked open the door, and led Lily in. All right, open them now!  
Lily let out a blood piercing scream. What - is - he - doing - here? asked Lily, scathing.  
You'd think she'd be happy to see me, said James Potter, walking over to Lily and wrapping his arm around her waist.  
Get away from me Potter.  
I don't understand, last night you said you loved me. Lily I'm hurt.  
Potter let go of my waist!  
Why would I do that? It's such a nice waist.  
  
Sorry Lily, it's not my fault. he just showed up on our doorstop yesterday; no where to go; someone had to take him in. Reeny, unable to keep a straight face, let out a spurt of laughter.  
How could you do this to me, screamed Lily bitterly.  
Really Lily, I would have told you, but you wouldn't have come; and then I'd be stuck with both Remus and James all Christmas.  
James, abandoning Lily, wrapped his arms around Reeny. What's wrong with that? Reeny giggled. It was very hard to resist James Potter's charm. At times even Lily has been sucked under for a second; but this was not one of those times.  
Remus stared venomously at James, who had been whispering in Reeny's ear for quite sometime, getting a fit of giggles each time. he said slowly, what are you telling my sweet, innocent sister?  
Not much. Just wondering why she goes for Hufflepuff Beaters, instead of Gryffindor Seakers.  
Please James, don't flirt with my sister.  
I was only kidding, Remus. James backed away. Reeny and I's relationship is purely friendship. Remus eyed him, then laughed.  
Remus! Reeny! Come set the table. The two sighed and headed for the door.  
Don't leave me with him, moaned Lily.  
Sorry Lily, Mum's the boss Reeny shrugged her shoulders and left.  
Lily groaned and sat on the sofa, glaring at James.  
You know what Lily, you look very cute when your mad.  
Excuse me! Do you even know who your talking to, or do you just flirt with whoever's handy?  
Do I sense jealousy in your tone Lily?  
Why would I be jealous Potter?  
I don't know. That's why I asked.   
Shut up, said Lily, grumpily.  
James sat down beside her. You know, I'm not as bad as you think.  
Why have you suddenly given up on tormenting me, Potter? Hurry, or I might start to enjoy your presence.  
What would be so bad about that?   
Lily looked at him, shocked to see the seriousness in his eyes. Who are you and what have you done with James?  
So you _do_ know my first name.  
Oh, your first name is James? I could have sworn it was Dumb-ass.  
Ouch, that smarts.  
Shut up James. Lily tried to stifle a giggle.  
Am I going insane, or did you just laugh at me?  
I always laugh _at_ you James.  
  
For what?  
For five years of constant torture.  
Stop it James, or we might start being friends; and that would give everyone at Hogwarts a heart attack.  
I wouldn't mind much. Lily had never seen James look the way he did.   
What is up with you?  
Did you know how pretty you were?  
Really? You think I'm pretty? Lily's heart just about stopped. She was falling for his charm and she knew it too; but for some strange reason, Lily didn't care.  
I've always thought you were pretty.   
Lily blushed. Then why have you always been so dreadful to me?  
James thought for a moment. Don't know.  
Well, I'm sorry too. For always being so awful back.  
James whispered.  
Lily stared up at James (Lily was very short; even on the sofa, you could tell how much taller James was). She had never noticed how adorable he was. His messy black hair was actually very nice looking; and his eyes, those sapphire eyes: burning into her soul.  
James leaned over and kissed her gently. Lily smiled. Go out with me? whispered James kissing her again, this time more deeply.  
What do you think she'll say Sis?  
Maybe you should ask her, Remus.  
Lily and James broke apart. Reeny and Remus stood in the door, smiling.  
Come on Lily, said Reeny, yes or no?  
She looked at James and kissed him. That answer your question?  
Oh, Remus, you owe me 10 galleons.  
How was I to know Lily would swoon over James like that.  
Excuse me? asked Lily, You has a bet?  
Of course, said Reeny lightly, I figured that if we left you two alone long enough, you'd end up together. Everyone knows you guys have been in love with each other since our fist year–  
Excuse me? Lily was beginning to get annoyed, even though she knew it was true.  
Face it Lily, the only people who didn't know was you. After all, it's typical male behavior for a guy to tease a girl when he has a crush on her. They don't know how to express their emotions any other way.  
When did you become a child phycologist?  
A what? asked James, entirely lost in the situation.  
Anyway Lil, it doesn't matter. You're together now, the whole of Hogwarts is going to rejoice that your feud has ended, except for maybe a group of Hufflepuff girls I know of.  
I'm not listening to this. Come on James.  
It doesn't matter love, said James delicately, hoping Lily wouldn't turn on him.  
I suppose not. I can't believe they had a bet on us.  
Hey, love birds and my two children, Mrs. Lupin was smiling in the doorway,   
The evening was very enjoyable. Mrs. Lupin entertained them all through dinner; James told them, in detail, how he and Sirius had managed to shirk detention for the past five months; and Reeny explained more about her theory on James and Lily, which Lily refused to listen to. Dinner ended, the dishes were cleared away, and it was time for bed. Four tired 15 year olds climbed the staircase and went their separate ways; but only after James and Lily said good night.   
Won't Sirius be surprised? chuckled James.  
Don't get me started on Marty. We'll never get through this alive. James kissed Lily quite passionately for the short time they had been dating. Apparently, they were a match made in heaven.   
This is disturbing Remus, sighed Reeny.  
Yeah, maybe we should leave.  
Good idea. Night Remus.  
Night Reeny.  
Lily and James didn't really notice their absence, seeing they were still kissing.   
Good night love, said Lily after awhile.  
Good night.  
Lily walked into Reeny's room and lay down on the bed.  
Took you long enough, muttered Reeny from her bed, How hard was it to unlodge your tongue from his throat?  
  
Reeny turned to face the wall, Good night Lily.  
  


  
************  


  
moaned Remus the next morning after a pillow had hit his face.  
Nah, he's downstairs with Lily and Mum.  
Remus opened his eyes slowly.  
Who else? Merry Christmas.  
Merry Christmas.  
I have your present, but you have to wake up first.  
I'm awake, muttered Remus.  
Sure you are, sleepy head.  
Remus sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. There, I'm up.  
Good. Here. She held up a glass ball and threw it to Remus. It's a Rememball. It'll light up when you forget something.  
Remus caught it. The ball grew a bright scarlet. What did I forget?  
To tell Lily that your a werewolf. You promised me you would before Christmas, and it's Christmas and you haven't told her.  
I can't Reeny. I've tried to come up with the right words, but it doesn't work.  
Try harder Remus. They deserve to know.  
Does Lily also deserve to know that you're in love with her boyfriend?  
  
Come on Reeny, it's obvious. Lucky for you, Lily doesn't notice the obvious things; she looks too closely.  
I don't know what your talking about, Reeny snapped. She turned and walked out of the room. Remus sighed, _she just doesn't understand_.   
Remus walked slowly down the steps. The living room was very noisy for having only four occupants. Lily sat on the sofa with James; his arm draped across her shoulder.  
yelled James, seeing Remus walk in, we can open presents now.  
Packaging flew across the room until finally every parcel was opened. Lily sighed; her parents hadn't sent her anything.  
I almost forgot your present dear, said Mrs. Lupin, noticing Lily's sad face. Out of no where, a long, thin package appeared. Open it Lily.  
Lily tore open the packaging happily. She pulled out a broomstick. She gasped; no one, not even her parents, had ever spent that much money on her. Mrs. Lupin, I can't except this. It's a Nimbus 1500, the very latest model.  
Just a little present from me and your parents. Only don't mention it to them. I wasn't supposed to tell you they helped me pay for it.  
Thank you so much, Lily said, almost in awe. Remus had a strong suspicion that Lily's parents had nothing to do with it.  
Come on, said Mrs. Lupin brightly, let's eat!  
Breakfast better then dinner the previous night. Mrs. Lupin served a mountain of pancakes with homemade blackberry syrup. It was heaven. Mrs. Lupin set all four to the task of cleaning the kitchen. Have fun. I have to go into the office. I have some Ministry work to finish.  
On Christmas Mum? Don't you think their working you to death?  
Mrs. Lupin, said Lily quietly, I know you've been sick lately. Do you really think it's a good idea to work so much?  
she eyes Remus, I'm feeling just fine.  
Reeny said quickly, Remus' visits make her feel a thousand times better. She doesn't even realize how sick she's been. Isn't that right, Remus? Remus wondered if anyone else heard the snap in his sisters voice.  
Of course, I love when my son comes to visit. It only Reeny came every once in a while.  
Sorry Mum – er – Remus is better at his school work then I am. I always need a little extra time for it. Lily looked suspicious. _I really do need to tell her_, thought Remus.  
Well, anyways, began Mrs. Lupin, if you go anywhere write me a note. I can tell Lily's just itching to test out her new broom. Mrs. Lupin disappeared into the fireplace with a poof!  
They retreated to the kitchen and started cleaning. I can't believe they're making her work on Christmas, said Reeny, gloomily.  
What's she doing? asked Lily, holding up her wand, watching the glasses dry themselves.  
Don't know, said Remus, She's an Unspeakable, remember.  
Oh yeah. I forgot.  
The kitchen didn't get cleaned as fast as they had expected; but that might have had something to do with Lily – erm – _accidentally_ dropping her wand when a dripping wet cloth, heading for the table, was hovering over James. Next thing you know, the whole sink of suds and water is pouring over Lily. Let's just say, Mrs. Lupin had a very _clean_ floor when they finished.  
asked Reeny, grabbing her broom  
Of course, replied Lily, grabbing her new Nimbus.  
They could only play in one place; a little field back behind the Lupin's house. It was surrounded by tall trees, so no Muggle could see them. It was a long walk. They passed a tiny house that looked a little worse for wear. Lily didn't notice it and ran ahead seeing the field.  
While the three Flying Wonders of the World throw apples around, Remus, who had always been afraid of heights, watched from below. He may of hated flying, but he loved Quiditch. McGonagall even let him do the commentary for the Hogwarts matches. Reeny had perfected the Starfish and Stick move. Most people couldn't manage to stay on their broom while dangling with only one hand and foot curled around the broom. It wasn't usually recommended; but Reeny liked taking risks when it comes to Quiditch.  
There was a great BOOM! Reeny nearly fell from her broom. A sickly green skull floated up in the sky. It wasn't very far away. Remus just stared as he realized it was above his own home. Reeny didn't waste time and zoomed towards their house. For the first time in his life, Remus didn't follow.  


*****  


  
James raced after Reeny, praying that what he thought had happened, hadn't. _It can't be possible_, he thought as he sped towards the distant blur of Reeny up ahead,_ Mrs. Lupin's supposed to be working_. But he knew that the chances of Mrs. Lupin being alive were slim to none. The Death Eaters only sent up the Dark Mark when they killed. James was having trouble keeping up with Reeny. He wasn't used to dodging tree branches waiting to throw him off of his broom. It wasn't the same as the Bludgers. When he finally reached the Lupin's house the door was thrown open and Reeny's broom lay forgotten on the porch. James dropped his broom and ran in.  
Reeny was huddled on the floor in the living room, cradling a body. She looked up at James and mouthed the words, Before James had time to turn around a familiar voice came from behind him.  
Hello James.  
James spun around.   
There was a tall man behind him. The man looked nothing like James; but sure enough James Harold Potter Sr. was there.  
said James again, You're here! Did the ministry send you? You have to help us. There may be a Death Eater near by.  
Mr. Potter just stood there. Indeed son, you are very perceptive. He gave James a menacing smile.  
Come on Dad. We have to get out of here, there was an urgency in James' voice that made Mr. Potter let out a soft chuckle. I'm serious Dad, we _have_ to leave. Now!  
We're not going anywhere. Mr. Potter pulled out his wand; as he did so his sleeve rolled up and reveled the same image that soared above the little house. James looked to Reeny. She nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face.  
James took a step away from his father towards the door. It's not possible, he whispered.  
What's not possible James? asked Mr. Potter.  
You – you can't be– not one of _them_.  
And why not James? Why can't I be one of _them_?  
Because – because you're my father.  
Oh James, you must be able to come up with a better explanation then that. Mr. Potter stepped towards James. He placed his hand on James' shoulder.  
James cringed and backed away, Don't touch me you – you Death Eater.  
I'm hurt, Son. How could you say that to your own father?  
I'm not your son! James yelled.  
Mr. Potter laughed, That's too bad, because I would have felt guilty killing my on son; but since you aren't my son then I can kill you without that horrible feeling in my heart.  
You don't have a heart! You killed Mrs. Lupin!  
Did I? Oh yes, now I remember her screams. Mr. Potter laughed a cold, high-pitched laugh, much like Voldemort's.  
You are an animal! screamed Reeny.  
Damn, now I have to kill you as well. I was just going to make it so you couldn't talk, but James here had to show up. You had to go and insult me didn't you?  
You aren't going to kill her, breathed James venomously.  
Are you going to stop me?  
Yes. You won't kill her; and you won't kill me either.  
Mr. Potter laughed again. He pointed his wand at James. Good-bye James. I never liked you much anyway. Too much like your Mother. I'll never remember why I married her in the first place. Useless bitch.  
Don't you say that! Don't you call her that!  
Mr. Potter had his wand pointed straight at James. Two words James. Two words and you're dead.  
Go ahead, kill me, but leave Mum and Reeny alone.  
Too bad things don't work that way James. Good-bye. Avada Ka–  
Open up. Ministry of Magic.  
breathed Mr. Potter. Watch your back James. The second you turn around and–– BAM, you're dead. Mr. Potter Disapperated just as the door fell open.  
What happened here? asked the Ministry Official as he pulled James, Reeny, and the limp body of Mrs. Lupin out of the house.  
N-nothing Sir, James lied, we came in and it was too late. She was already dead and the Death Eater was gone.  
I thought I heard a grown man's voice.  
No Sir, said Reeny quietly, it was only us. We were arguing.   
The Ministry Man looked at them suspiciously for a minute. He nodded. Your friends were already taken back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore will be here any minute.  
Dumbledore appeared just moments after this was spoken. He led the two to a fireplace and threw in some Flew Powder. Dumbledore hopped in calling, Hogwarts Sick Ward. Reeny and James did the same. They flew out of the fireplace and were rushed to beds by Madame Pompfry. Lily and Remus were already asleep next to them.  
Dumbledore left and Madame Pompfry walked to the back of the Hospital Wing to tend to some students with frostbite. James looked at Reeny. She had stopped crying. Now she stared back at him, a blank expression on her face. Don't tell, James whispered, Please don't say anything about my Dad. Ever. Reeny nodded and rolled over.  
James, wake up baby. James hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep when he was awoken by a sweet voice. He opened his eyes, squinting without his glasses. All he could see was the blurry image of a woman He reached over and searched the table blindly. Here Dear, the woman placed the glasses on his face. The world came into focus, reveiling his mother and, to James' surprise, his father. Mr. Potter smiled, a viciousness gleaming in his eyes.   
James wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, barring his head in her shoulder. Get out of here, he whispered so only she could here. Get away from here as fast as you can. Don't ask questions, just get away from Dad.  
Mmmm, I love you too baby. I'm going to slip out for a second. Headmaster, do you think you could show me where the Girl's Toilet is?  
Of course Virginia. James smiled. She understood. She always understood.  
  
A/N (again): Sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes. I didn't cheak for very many because it took so long for me to finally finish this. I'll just let you in on a secret: this is a trilogy. There are 3 parts: Past, Present, and Future. This is the Past. That's all for now. Tata  
~Liza  
  
p.s. I would like to thank Kimmy of The KRACILT's for all her support (even if she wasn't any help in helping me think of a better tital) you're the best!


	3. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

3

Remus sat alone in his dormitory. He hadn't seen James, Sirius, or even Peter all day. It had seemed as if they were avoiding him. Remus had seen them huddled in the corner of the common room this morning, and when Remus approched them they madeup some strange reason to go to the library. Remus was in a particularially badd mood, but you couldn't blame him. His Mother had just been killed and his best friends disserted him. How could anything get any worse? he muttered to himself.  
You shouldn't say that, you know. Things are always bound to get worse when you say that. Remus looked up. James stood in the doorway, Sirius and Peter behind him.  
Oh, so you finally decided to talk to me? said Remus bitterly.  
We have something that will cheer you up.  
How could anything cheer me up Sirius?  
Prongs, do you think we should show him? I mean he's being so bitter about it.  
Well Padfoot, we did do it for him. Do you really want all that time wasted?  
I supose not. What do you think Wormtail, should we show him?  
Maybe we should ask him.  
That's a good idea Wormtail, said James. What do you think Moony. Do you want to see our surprise?  
Moony? What the hell are you talking about?  
Let's show him Prongs.  
All right Wormtail, we shall. On the count of three.  
  
  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter were replaced by three animals: a stag, a shaggy black dog, and a tiny rat. The animals looked very proud of themselves and began to dance about the room.  
asked Remus, a grin forming on his face.  
Call me Prongs, Moony. Once again three boys apeared.  
said Sirius grabbing Remus' hand as if they were meeting for the first time.  
  
asked Remus.   
James nodded. We're Animagus now Moony. You can't hurt us when you transform.  
You mean you can come with me now? James nodded again. But why'd you– how'd you – how long did it– does it hurt?  
Slow down buddy, chuckled Sirius.  
We did it for you; it took us 3 years, and no, it doens't hurt.  
Thanks Ja– I mean Prongs.  
He's getting the hang of it Padfoot.  
Sure is Wormtail. Don't you agree Prongs?  
Moony's doing just fine.  
No one had seen Mr. Potter since Christmas. Mrs. Potter stayed with the Lynn's and Remus, James, and Reeny spent their summer with them as well. The rest of the year was uneventful other then Remus finally told Lily and Marty about his   
As Remus lay in bed that night the words echoed through his mind, Moony's doing just fine, and he was.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but I had to finish the 5th year so I could move on to the 7th. Yes, that's right, the 7th. I have to skip their 6th year because I need to get this part finished. I'll start up the next part of this at the end of the 7th year. So please now that you've read it REVIEW... it isn't THAT hard.  
~Liza  
  
P.S. If you have any questions for me write it in the review and then leave your email address for me. I don't like giving my email address out over the internet. Thanks for reading. Bye.


	4. Shall We Dance?

hhh

A/N: Starts at end of the 7th year.  
  
Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, please pay attention! I know that the end of the term is drawing near, but that does not mean you can slack off in my class, especially with Exams coming.  
Sorry Professor McGonagall, said Remus trying to stifle a laugh. He and James were discussing all the things they could do to Snape before they graduate. Several of them had been quite humorous.  
Since you find my class so funny, maybe you could tell me what type of animal Lily would be if she was an Animagus.   
Remus, who was spending more time trying to figure out how that question was related to him finding her class funny then the actual answer said,   
And why's that, Mr. Lupin?  
Because – when I was little I read a Muggle book called Peter Pan and there was a character named Tigerlily and I figured since she has red hair like a tiger, she would be one.  
Interesting logic Mr. Lupin, perhaps your sister can answer better. Remus sighed, the prospect of graduating was causing serious damage to his brain. The bell rang for lunch and Remus made a mad dash for the door.  
Wait, Mr. Lupin. Remus sulked back to McGonagall while James, Sirius, Peter, and the girls filed out.   
As James passed her mouthed, Good luck. Remus believed he would need it.  
Mr. Lupin, Im sure you've heard that the graduating students have their ball on Friday. Remus nodded, it was all Marty had been talking about for the past week. My niece is visiting Hogwarts this weekend. She is only in her 6th year but I would like her to get a feel of Hogwarts from a 7th year's point of view. She may transfer here next year if she likes it. I would like you to take her to the ball and show her around Hogwarts.  
Remus groaned. Professor I'm really sorry about not paying attention.  
This isn't punishment Mr. Lupin. Ari looks nothing like me and acts nothing like me. You have nothing to worry about.  
But Professor–  
Are you going with someone else?  
No but–  
Are you planing on asking someone?   
No but–  
Good, then it's settled. You'll meet Ari at quarter to 8 on Friday by the staircase leading down to the great hall from the Gryffindor common room. Understand?  
Yes Professor.  
If Ari agrees to come here I may be able to overlook todays incident.  
What do you mean?  
I might be able to write a letter of recommendation to the LaCrouta Academy of Dark Arts Defenses.  
  
said McGonagall kindly, she had never called him Remus before, would you like to be a teacher?  
Of course Professor. I'd love to teach–  
Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Yes. Kind of ironic, isn't it?  
Not at all. You're very good at it. A letter of recommendation would get you in even if you are a–  
  
McGonagall said quietly, and let's face it, one from Bailey Benton isn't going to do you much good. Not that I ever say anything bad about my colleges. It's just that you're more qualified to teach the class then Benton.  
I know Professor. I already do.   
McGonagall chuckled. Despite what you may think Remus, I have grown rather fond of you these seven years, and you have a great future in front of you. I would hate for something beyond your control to get in the way of you becoming successful. I'll send that letter off to LaCrouta as soon as you give the word.  
Thank you Professor.  
Yes, I hope Ari likes you as much as I have Remus. Now go off to Lunch before you miss it all together. McGonagall turned on her heels and headed for her desk. Remus stared at her. A tear rolled down her cheek. I was lucky enough to get seven wonderful children together in one class. I'm going to miss you Remus.  
You'll see me again Professor. One day I'll be here teaching alongside you.  
I have no doubt Remus. No doubt.  
  


******  
  


Remus sat on the steps leading to the Great Hall. It was quarter after 8 and this Ari girl hadn't arrived yet. _Ari must really not be like her Aunt_, thought Remus_, otherwise she would be here._ Remus heard a voice calling, I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming! from the top of the stairs. He saw a figure run down them and stop at the bottom.  
  
The girl spun around, Yes? Oh, are you Remus?  
Mmm hmm. Remus studied her. She had blond hair reaching halfway down her back and sparkling blue eyes. She was very pretty.  
Once you have finished checking me out Mr. Lupin, can we go in?  
Remus noticed her American accent.  
Never mind. Aunt Minnie never mentioned how cute you were. Remus felt his face go red. Oh, there's no need to start blushing. Ari stood on her tip-toes (she was very short) and kissed Remus' cheek. Shall we go in?  
All right. Remus was, as many people put it, star-struck. He had never met anyone as beautiful and outgoing as Ari. They danced for the longest time, and when midnight came Remus didn't want to let go of her petite waist. Ari was also a fascinating person. She was born in the United States but wanted to see the world, and having her final year of school in England just seemed like a good idea. Remus agreed. He didn't even notice that Sirius had not let Marty out of his sight; or that Reeny was desperately trying to get rid of Peter; or that Lily and James went outside after their dinner and hadn't come back in.  
Too bad you won't be here next year, cooed Ari as the last song was being played.  
Me too. How long will you be staying?  
Until the end of the term I think. Professor Dumbledore is going to give me my Exams. Will you be the one showing me around Hogwarts? Remus nodded. Damn, because if this was the last time I was going to see you I'd have a reason to kiss you but now I–  
Remus did just that. Only just as he did the lights turned back on. Let's just say when asked what they were doing they were a little toungue-tied.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the bad pun. I had to end it here so I could apologize. Tata got 2 go post!


	5. I Have To Tell You...

5

The full moon was drawing nearer. Remus had been so caught up in everything, especially Ari, that he hadn't even noticed. But it was two days until his transformation and he hadn't come up with an excuse. The only solution was to tell her, but that seemed like the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his life. He tried to think of all the things to say to her as he walked down the dark corridor to where they had arranged to meet. She was sitting on the steps with tears in her eyes. Remus ran to her and pulled her into his arms. What's the matter, Ari?  
Nothing. It's just that you wanted to meet me alone in this deserted corridor. Usually that means either you have something extremely bad to tell me or you're breaking up with me and I just thought I'd get all my tears out now.  
Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lay his head on hers and inhaled, breathing in the scent of her hair.   
said Ari, chuckling as Remus smelled her hair again, what did you want to see me for?  
I – er – have to tell you something.  
Ari's periwinkle eyes locked with Remus'.  
I like you a lot and–  
Ari looked away and lay her head against Remus's chest as if expecting the worst.  
Remus took a deep breath and continued, I like you a lot and I don't want to loose you, but there's something you should know about me.  
Ari looked up at him again her eyes sparkling with watery tears.  
I– I'm a– I'm a–  
What Remus? she spat out suddenly. What are you going to tell me that will break my heart?  
I'm not trying to break your heart. I care about you, but I have to tell you what I am before it gets too hard.  
Ari's voice softened.  
He took another deep breath.   
  
I– I'm a werewolf.  
Oh, all right. She leaned up and kissed him gingerly.   
You don't care?  
Why would I? She kissed him.  
I don't know. I guess that's why I love you.  
You love me? Ari gazed at him. She looked perfectly content.  
I suppose I do. He tightened his grip around Ari and sighed. I wish things could stay this way forever.  
Me too.  
I just met you and I have to leave.  
I know, but we have all summer. I'll come visit you, all right?  
I would love that.  
Me too.  
Remus crawled in the portrait hole very late that night a smile plastered across his face. He was in love and no one could take that away from him. No one.  
  


*****  
  


The 7th years laughed. There was always laughter when James Potter talked. The fact that this was their graduation didn't change much. Every year the Head Boy and Head Girl made a speech. Lily was next. She fidgeted and shuffled her note cards. Marty leaned over and whispered, Don't worry, you'll be fine. Lily gave her a weak smile. What did Marty have to worry about? She was perfectly content sitting with her hand in Sirius' (they had become an shortly after the ball).  
James wrapped up his speech and smiled down at Lily from the podium. And now I would like to welcome this years Head Girl and Valedictorian, Lily Potter. Lily had already started making her way up to the podium when she realized what James had said. Oh, sorry, Lily love, I meant to ask you. Will you marry me?   
Lily panicked. Never in her life had she been proposed to. She didn't know what to say so she turned and headed for the door. The Great Hall never seemed bigger. Her dazed walk soon turned into a sprint as she tried to reach the exit before James stopped her. She was too late. James had already pulled out his wand and locked the doors. Lily turned around and faced James who had run after her.  
he whispered, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know that, don't you? Lily nodded. James continued, I knew I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you. You were so quiet and shy when you walked into our compartment and asked if you could sit with us. Do you remember?   
Lily nodded again. Y-You said, Sure thing Carrot-top.'  
Yes, you were so angry. You said If you ever call me Carrot-top again I'll use the leg-locker curse on you.  
Then you said, I bet you will, Carrot-top.  
So you used the leg-locker curse on me. How was I supposed to know you could do magic already? Lily laughed and kissed James lightly. It took four years for me to forgive you for hexing me.  
And four years to forgive you for calling me Carrot-top, Lilzy, and Peaches the Green-Eyed Monster.  
Four years we could have spent together. He pulled her close. Lily rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Don't you understand, Lily? I don't want to waste anymore years. It took me four years to admit I loved you, and now that I have I can't keep it in. I need you Lily. You're the only person that has ever made me happy.  
I love you, James.   
He took her hand and led her up to the podium. He lowered himself on one knee and pulled out his wand. Lily, will you be my wife? She nodded. He muttered something else. Out of his wand came a stream of gold light. It wrapped itself around Lily's finger. The light glistened and became the most beautiful ring. Look at the inscription on the inside, he whispered. Lily pulled off the ring slowly and read: Forever and Always the Flower and the Stag  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck. The two shared the most passionate kiss in Hogwarts History. Soon everyone in the hall stood. They clapped and Sirius let out a low whistled of approval before he kissed Marty. The cheering didn't stop until they heard a high-pitched scream coming from the corridor.   
  
A/N: Thougt I'd end it with a cliffhanger. I wish people actually read my fic. Oh well, at least some people do. By the way, if you review you get a cookie : ) I just have to figure out a way to send it to you...  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Short

blah

It's the last thing you hear before something terrible happens: a scream. When you hear a scream you know your life is about to change. The scream stung Remus' ears but he didn't run to the door; he didn't gasp when a dead body was found in the corridor; and he didn't cry. Remus Lupin showed no emotion the day Ari died, but a hole formed in his heart that would take 17 long years to heal.  
  
A/N umm had to make it short so it seemed dramatic. There's another part, don't worry.


	7. more

6

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLE6/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
P It was a lovely service, Reeny mutter sadly to Aris parents as she passed them. She walked out of the church followed by five other solemn faces; Remus hadnt come to Aris funeral. They wandered to the back of the church where a garden of Bleeding Heart vines were planted in a circle surrounding a block of marble stone. A girl was kneeling in front of the stone. She turned around and looked at them. She stood up quite quickly and ran off in the direction of the church.BR  
Who was that? asked Reeny.BR  
Mercedes Morgan, said Sirius bitterly.BR  
BR  
s a Slytherin, supplied James.BR  
s girlfriend to be exact, continued Sirius.BR  
gasped Lily leaning over the stone.BR  
What is it? asked Reeny walking to her. She let out a choked sob as she read the stone which said:BR  
/P  
  
P ALIGN=CENTERFONT SIZE=5Our hearts bleed for the loved ones of the deicedBR  
Today let us remember the memory of our daughterBR  
ArabellaBR  
/P  
  
PBR  
/FONT Lily gasped again. As Reeny read the stone aloud a fig tree grew out of the ground shading the Bleeding Hearts. Miles away Remus sat alone in a room his own heart bleeding.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
A/N: these 2 parts were really short but i didnt really have anything else to write about, sorry Ill try to write more later./P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



End file.
